La Vie En Rose
by My Secret O
Summary: This is a sequel to my story, Getaway. Baby Vamp Sookie is on an adventure with Eric including sightseeing in Paris . Above and beyond CHs canon after 10th book. Enjoy
1. The Awakening

Charlaine Harris owns everything. I own nothing.

This story is a sequel to my 67 chapter story, _Getaway_. If you haven't read it, you should be able to figure out what's going on, but of course, I would prefer that you go read it (and review, since it's the only form of encouragement I get to keep writing). Thank you all for waiting so patiently, I hope baby vamp Sookie lives up to your expectations.

**Gngr**, I hope you know how much I loved our brainstorming for this story, and how much I appreciate the infusion your big brain into my story. I was stuck until you helped me out.

**SeriousCrush**, as always, you have encouraged, loved and supported me when I needed you most. I love you so!

La Vie En Rose

The Awakening

My eyes fluttered open and the contours of the furniture in our basement bedroom popped out at me despite the darkness in the room. My body tensed, as I tried to piece together the gaps in my memory. I knew where I was, but I didn't know _when_ it was. My skin was cold, and I could hear a car door slam outside, it was two houses down. I was hungry, hungrier than I had ever felt in my life. I sat up abruptly, the sheets falling away from my naked body.

Eric's hand caressed my back. "Welcome back, Lover." His voice overflowed with love, concern, and relief. He had been waiting three nights to greet me.

"I'm hungry," I said as I touched my neck, remembering the night that he turned me. There was no wound, just smooth skin and taut muscles.

Eric chuckled, "I'm sure you are. We are leaving for the airport soon, so I have arranged for you to feed from an IV bag that Ella collected from a donor center."

Eric slid out of bed and moved to go upstairs. I followed as he sped away from me, ascending the narrow staircase in a blur of speed. "Catch me if you can," his playful voice called down to me. I willed my body to move and pushed myself forward, stumbling over the top step, surprised that I was already there. "Excellent, you are a natural." He was clearly very proud.

I smiled at him, and felt my lips slip over the bumps of my fangs. I reached up to touch them, and then felt their sharpness with my finger. I stared in amazement as the prick in my finger healed while I watched. I licked my finger clean, pushing my tongue between my long teeth like a cat grooming myself. With the promise of blood, I felt a lurch in my stomach.

Eric was heating the bag of blood, and poured it into a glass for me. He put it in my hands, where it warmed my cool fingers. I inhaled deeply, and closed my eyes. The rich aroma of life overpowered me, and I drank quickly and deeply, letting the metallic flavors wash over my tongue and down my throat until the glass was empty.

Caught off guard, I dropped the glass, where it shattered on the floor. I was suddenly overcome with feelings and memories, but not my own. I was running on a beach, in Southern California, collecting abalone shells. The memory morphed, and I was sitting in a classroom in high school, half listening to the Texan drawl of my teacher. Then, I was in college and starting a sordid affair with my poli sci professor. He was married, and breaking my heart.

I sobbed and felt cool bloody tears run down my face.

Eric was at my side, touching my arm. "Lover, what is it?" I felt his concern flow through me, his touch calming me as it always did.

"I'm remembering her life…"

"Whose? The donor's?" I nodded. It had to be.

I took a deep unnecessary breath, a force of habit. As I exhaled, her memories faded.

"I was so overwhelmed with her happiness and sorrow. Thank goodness it didn't last very long." I was still shaking when Eric embraced me. He wiped the tears off my cheeks and licked his fingers, his fangs descending.

"Are you still hungry?" He asked. I nodded again. "Perhaps we should stick with True Blood, just to be safe."

He popped the top off a bottle of blood and warmed it, handing me the bottle. He stared expectantly. The flavor was all wrong, and the texture was a little too thick, but it didn't make me throw up, so I swallowed it. I scrunched my nose and said, "Well…it's food, right?" Eric shrugged. I didn't think I could eat any more, so I asked, "When is Ella coming to pick us up?"

Eric looked at the clock on the wall and said, "She'll be here in about an hour."

"Good. I'm anxious to find out where she got the blood from, I have some questions. Can we shower? I feel…sticky."

The hot water of the shower felt marvelous, infusing my body with its heat. "No wonder you love to shower, the hot water feels so good!" Eric smiled at me again. Showers were pure pleasure, especially when I had Eric to keep me company.

* * *

><p>Come on over to my blog to read the rest... MySecretOFanFiction . wordpress . com<p> 


	2. No Place Like Home

Charlaine Harris owns almost everything. I own the rest.

This may seem strange since this is the 10th chapter of this story. You can find the rest on my blog. Visit me there :)

Thanks to **SeriousCrush** for her undying love. Thanks for giving me the green light!

* * *

><p>No Place Like Home<p>

I gasped and jerked my face back up and my body jarred as the table fell to the ground with a heavy thud.

"Holy shit!" Amelia exclaimed. "Were you doing that?"

I shrugged. Was I? I focused on the table and tried to move it. Nothing happened. "I guess not."

"Try something smaller…like that bowl." Amelia pointed to the bowl that I had been holding moments before.

I focused on the bowl and watched in amazement when the bowl began to clatter against the marble table. I thought about lifting it again. My jaw dropped as it lifted off of the table and hovered. _Lift_, I thought again. The bowl ascended quickly until I thought _stop_. It held in the air in front of my face.

Eric's voice erupted out of him, "What did you do to her?" He was facing Amelia and his whole body was primed and ready for a fight. Amelia cowered.

I turned to face them and the bowl fell, shattering on the table. "She didn't do anything. I did." Eric relaxed a little. "Remember what Dr. Ludwig said? Demons have three components of their blood, one that kills me," I said pointing to the small bowl with Amelia's things sealed with magic, "one that breaks the connection between me and my donors, and one that could possibly enhance my telepathy."

"Making a bowl move is not telepathy," Eric stated, turning his attention away from Amelia.

"Well, according to Dr. Ludwig, demons are full of special gifts," Amelia added, inching away from Eric. "I wonder if Nargal is telekinetic."

"He must be," I said. "And now, so am I!" I couldn't help but feel a rush of giddiness at the thought. "Now _this_," I said, moving the shards of glass through the air and into the garbage, "is a gift!" I squealed.

"Cool!" Amelia said. "Hey, can you still _hear_ me?"

I smiled at her as I listened to her thoughts. "You're thinking about stopping at Clancy's for a piece of lemon ice-box pie."

"Mm, pie." Amelia's eyes glazed over.

"Although your new gift is amazing, it's not what we came here for. What about the blood memory connection? That is what we did all of this for." Eric looked at Amelia again. "If it didn't work, I would rather know now."

Amelia and I shrugged at the same time. "Ames, do you mind if I try it on you?"

"By 'it' do you mean feed from me?" Amelia asked.

"Well, yeah," I said. "But only a little. Just enough to know if it works."

Amelia hesitated and her face scrunched. "Will it hurt?"

"I've been practicing," I offered.

"That's not reassuring!" Amelia laughed uncomfortably.

"I'll pay you," Eric said.

"I don't need your money. You _do_ know who my dad is, don't you?"

"I didn't say money," Eric retorted. "There must be something you need."

Amelia's eyes widened. "Actually, there's a pellere spell I've been wanting to try. You can fly, right?" She looked Eric up and down. Eric nodded his head. "Well then, we'll trade. Some of mine for some of yours."

"Pellere spell?" I asked.

"A motion spell…" Amelia smiled. "I've always wanted to fly. I might even go all the way and enchant a broomstick. How cliché would that be?" She giggled.

I laughed and Eric nodded in agreement. "Where do you want it?" Eric asked. Amelia went to her bag and pulled out another glass bowl and handed it to him. "How much do you need?"

"Ten drops."

Eric opened his mouth, made his fangs descend, and then bit into his wrist. He counted the drops and then handed the bowl back to Amelia. While he held it, she chanted and the air around the opening shimmered the same way it had with the bowl of thanocytes. "Thank you!" Amelia squealed taking the bowl out of his hands and putting it on the table.

"Okay, I'm ready," Amelia said sitting on the table next to me. "How do we do this?"

"I can bite your wrist if you want," I offered. Amelia looked unsure, yet determined. She held out her wrist and closed her eyes. I opened my mouth. I could hear Eric's instructions for feeding playing in my mind. I relaxed and when I did, Amelia did too. My fangs descended and I carefully held her arm while I bit into her wrist.

Amelia winced at the initial contact and then said, "That's not so bad!"

I swallowed twice, getting just enough blood to test the spell. My hunger for her blood was almost too powerful, and I had to enlist every ounce of control I had in my body to move my mouth away from her wrist. I licked the wound and waited. Nothing came to me. There was no connection. "You did it Ames! The blood memory thingy is gone!"

Amelia clapped her hands. "Yay! It worked! Believe me, I was _really_ worried there for a minute!" She glanced at Eric and gave him an uneasy smile. "Thanks for the trade."

Eric nodded. "Thank you for giving my wife the freedom she deserves. Too bad you won't be around in a hundred years to help her again."

Amelia laughed. "I can always give you this copy so you know exactly what I did. That way you can enlist the help of another witch when the time comes."

"Thank you, that would be great," I said giving her a hug. "We need to leave. I still don't like the idea of being so close to Nargal."

Amelia cleaned up the rest of her supplies, packing them carefully in her large bag.

On our way down the long hall, we passed by Desmond's closed office. Relief washed over me at not having to see Nargal again. Did he know I would absorb his gift during the transfer? Would he expect something more from me if he found out I had?

I didn't want to find out.

Ella was leaning against the side of the van. Her brow was knit with worry. "Well?"

"It worked!" I announced, pointing to Amelia. "She did it."

"And then some," Amelia whispered. She ripped a piece of paper out of her notebook. "For your future spell-casting needs." It read like a recipe, with step-by-step instructions of everything she had done tonight.

"Thanks Ames, give me a call and let me know how your pellere spell goes. If it works, you'll have to pay us a visit." I grinned at her, imagining Amelia sitting sidesaddle on a broom flying through the heart of Louisiana. I hugged her one last time and Eric thanked her for helping me.

Once we were on our way home, Ella asked questions about the exchange. She scrunched her nose up when I described Nargal. "I'm glad I didn't go in with you. I don't do well with putrid smells."

I laughed. "Amelia threw up. Several times. It was so awful!"

Ella wanted to know every last detail, and when I got to the end, she gaped at me. "You're just _now_ telling me that you have telekinesis?"

I shrugged. "You had questions about the exchange, and I didn't want to get out of order. Believe me, I've been _dying_ to tell you."

Eric snickered.

"Well?" Her eyes darted away from the road long enough to give me a scowl. "Are you going to show me?"

"While you're driving?" I was anxious to try it again, but didn't trust myself in a moving vehicle. "Maybe I should wait until we get home."

Ella huffed. "Fine. Make me wait."

She didn't have to wait much longer. As Eric and I unloaded her van, Ella went through the house and switched on the lights and opened windows. "Sorry it's a little stuffy. I haven't been here for a couple of days."

"We appreciate you taking care of our house while we were gone. Mail?" Eric was looking near the door.

"Kitchen counter. I'll pick up the recent mail and stop the hold tomorrow." Ella turned to face me. "Can you show me now?"

I held my hand open, and showed her Amelia's spell resting against my palm.

Ella raised one eyebrow.

_Up_. The paper drifted away from my hand as if the force of gravity did not apply to it. It was even easier to move than the glass bowl.

Ella's mouth hung open. "Are _you_ doing that?"

I nodded and smiled. "I am commanding it to move, so it moves."

"Can you move me?" Ella asked.

I plucked the paper out of the air and put it on the counter in front of Eric. He was watching me intently. I focused my energy on Ella. _Up_.

Her clothes fluttered, but nothing else happened.

I frowned. "Maybe I can only move inanimate objects." I turned to face a chair and held out my hand, pointing up. The chair clattered against the floor and then hovered above the ground.

"Can I sit in it?" Ella's eyes danced.

"Sure. Have a seat and I'll see if I can move you."

Ella walked over to the floating chair and pushed on it. It didn't budge. She jumped a little to get into the seat and then held onto the sides.

"Ready?" I waited for Ella to give me a nod. I directed the chair up a little higher and Ella squealed. I moved my finger back and forth and the chair rocked. My hands started to shake and my muscles quivered. I lowered the chair as gently as I could and leaned against the counter next to Eric.

"Lover, are you all right?" Eric put his hands on my shoulders and was staring into my eyes.

My shoulders slumped. "Wow, that takes a lot out of me. Please tell me we have something to eat in the fridge."

Ella hopped off the chair and ran to the kitchen. "I got you a welcome home supply of blood from the bank." She flashed a smile and showed me one of the bags.

My stomach lurched. "Could you warm it up for me?"

"You didn't have much to eat tonight, and if _that_ takes a toll on you," Eric pointed to the chair, "then you must be starving. Ella, why don't you warm up two?"

Ella filled a glass and warmed it. She put it in my hands and I relaxed as I swallowed it. Not a trace of anyone's memories. It was lovely. Eric touched my face and smiled.

Ella looked from Eric to me. "I should leave you two to relax for the rest of the night. It's been a long trip." She checked her watch. "Besides, if I hurry home, I can kiss Miles goodnight. See you tomorrow?"

"Yes. Tomorrow." I hugged her before she left.

"Feeling better?" Eric stroked my face.

I nodded. "I know something that would make me feel even better though."

"What would that be?"

"You and me. Naked. In _our_ bed."

"Ladies first." Eric swept his hand toward the stairs.

I collapsed on top of him and sighed. It was good to be home, but even when our job took us away, as long as we were together, we were happy. Forever.

* * *

><p>Please visit my blog for the full story! MySecretOFanFiction dot wordpress dot com<p> 


End file.
